Vandalize an Empty Mind
by danganakinuok
Summary: Mental illnesses were not uncommon among Earth, however, among the society of space, it was. Why suffer when the cure is a reach away? When all your problems could disappear from a sip of RegeneX? Jupiter Jones is suffering, and she doesn't even know it. And she will continue to if she doesn't face what she's fought against for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _I love JA so much, how could I not post my own AU story for it? This is set 3 years after the film. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Jupiter Jones was no ordinary woman. She was destined for more than what she has now. She holds vast riches and cures within her palm. And this is only the beginning of her journey, of the extraordinary life she has only had a taste of... Of course, if asked by someone who saw her leaning over a toilet, scrubbing it.. they might say otherwise.

"Jupiter," Aleska said, heavy accent hanging to her words. "What are you doing?"

Jupiter Jones looked back towards her mother, pursing her lips. "I'm cleaning." She replied, a questioning tone edging the end of her sentence.

Her mother rolled her eyes from where she stood in the doorway of the small space. "You've already cleaned the bathroom. I watched you." She looked around where Jupiter squat in front of the toilet, scrubbing it quickly.

"Oh," she simply said before setting the scrubber to the side. "I'm just distracted, mama." Aleska's lips went into a firm line, her forehead wrinkling in concern. Jupiter was hit with just how old her mother was as she did so. The gray hairs sticking out of her ponytail popped out like neon colors to her as she looked her over. She stood, reaching out to hug her mother. A bit surprised, it took a second for Aleska to respond to the warmth of her daughter.

Aleska ran her hands through Jupiter's own ponytail, muttering something in Russian that Jupe didn't quite catch. "You are not fighting with Caine, are you?"

Jupiter smiled, pulling back to kiss her mother on the cheek. "No, mama." She reached down to pick up her cleaning supplies. "We're fine."

Her mother hummed, moving to let Jupiter pass through the doorway. "That is good. I believe Nino would be disappointed if you were." Jupiter only grinned.

She had introduced Caine to her family 7 standard earth months after her return home from the outcome with Balem. During that time she tossed back and forth between average human to space Queen for the first few months. For a cover up, she had told her family she had been offered a job in-town from a rich employer that had heard of her through Katherine. Kiza came in and posed as the client whenever her family began to waver on whether she was telling the truth or not. Jupiter knew that her mother suspected more than what she was told, but she never said anything. She 'worked with Kiza' 5 days of the week. On Wednesdays, which was today, she helped her family clean. Her free days (which were mostly reading up reports, sprawled out on Caine and drinking coffee on the couch) were Saturday.

Jupiter had bought an apartment in one of the taller buildings among the city, so it was easier to portal to her ship if an emergency ever presented itself. Caine, who stood as her bodyguard 24/7, moved in with her. Of course, Caine had first told her, head down, voice rough, how it was wrong for a Splice and a Royal to even share living quarters- _let alone a bed_ \- but a quick kiss to the lips and confirmation that that didn't matter to her, was enough for him to stop. They had been sharing a place for nearly 3 years, and their relationship grew stronger than Jupiter ever imagined. At first it was kind of awkward, with Jupiter fumbling for words and Caine trying _not_ to deny his feelings- but it all worked out. He was her anchor, just as much she was his. Fighting against RegeneX was a difficult task, a fight she wasn't so sure she'd live out to see- if they didn't find a replacement for it.

Many other Entitled agreed with her, and joined her cause. With them as her allies, she funded many of their systems and planets. Bringing in food and medicine where needed. Same in return, for Earth, and the rest of the planets she owned. It was one of the finer things Jupiter was proud of seeing through, the humanity showing within others. Those who opposed the idea, fought with teeth and nails, even sending out assassins to silence them. But it never worked. It only made them more strong to defend their cause.

She did, however, have friends among those who disagreed with her. She had met rather polite and friendly human beings and humanoids that discussed with words, and offered her any help as long as it did not regard her opposing RegeneX. One of those would be Kalique.

It was.. strange. To be friends with someone you birthed in another life time. Jupiter had vocally shared how uncomfortable she was with being called mother, so Kalique agreed to call her by her name. Their friendship was.. strained, at times, but Jupiter couldn't deny the fact that she did enjoy their times together. There were qualities to Kalique that Jupiter did enjoy to see. Such as her bright personality and outlook on life. Though she had her grim moments, she rather looked at life as an opportunity to see more, understand more, rather than a chore, as Jupiter used to. Jupiter wondered sometimes why Seraphi and Kalique didn't get long well. It was a question she would have to ask someday.

Titus was another story. After pressing charges, and him only going under 'house-arrest' (which was him being grounded to his system for a year, a speck of time in their lifestyle), she had rarely seen or spoke to him. During festivity and royal dinners, she regarded him with dark eyes and a straight face. He in turn, only ever gave a mocking smile and a quirk of a brow. She was glad she didn't have to see him much, it put Caine on edge and growling till he could no longer smell him.

After Balem's death, all of his belongings immediately went to Jupiter since he did not write a will. She had shared a few of the planets with her alliance, one or two with Kalique, and the wealth among the alliance with herself. There, she split the money to Stinger, Kiza, and Caine.

Jupiter kept the planet Jupiter (she tried to tell herself it wasn't because she thought it would be cool to own a planet you're named after). After clearing out the catastrophe that had taken place, she used it as a base. The reconstruction took barely over an Earth month (and didn't even put a dent in her bank). There, she over saw her scientists working on a different serum that could take the place of RegeneX, the training of her guards, and meetings among her people.

As much as she hated to admit it, Jupiter had changed.

She was no longer awkwardly rumbling through royalty, or falling as easy prey. Apart of her became Seraphi. She wondered and worried how large that part might be. She was a Queen now, and she acted as so. Her head held high, rich robes, and a strong voice, she commanded millions.

But Jupiter was .. well, _Jupiter_ , whenever she was with the Caine. The awkward wording and playful grins. The rosy cheeks and soft touches. Firm grasps and breathless words. She was herself around him. She realized quickly that she couldn't be plain old Jupiter in space. And after shaking in Caine's arms, afraid of who she might become- she admitted to herself and him- she needed to be the person Earth needed. Even if she lost herself in the process. Caine had been solemn, but understanding. No matter what, he would lover her. Even if she woke up one day and decided she didn't love him, he would never feel resentment or anything below for her. He was hers till one of them died, and farther than that.

Jupiter sighed, feeling heavy. She looked out the window of the house she cleaned with a unguarded stare. Aleska walked up to her, and rubbed her back. "We are having Schi with Pirozhki tonight, Jupiter. You and Caine should come."

Jupiter smiled at her mother, feeling older than she was. "Yeah, I'll talk to Caine." She watched her mother nod approvingly before she left the room.

She looked at the window again, saying quietly. "Well?"

The voice was an instant response in her ear. "I'd be glad to, your Majesty." The comm Jupe received was a button behind her ear. There, she could easily communicate to her guards through different channels, and relay videos sent to her. She kept her end on whenever she was alone (more so for making Caine feel better about not being able to guard her in the same room, or at least, at an obvious point) so it was known that she was safe.

She reached up to touch the blue circle behind her ear, switching channels to reach all her guards that swarmed the building she was in. Some were further down the block, or even inside. "I should be almost done here."

"Affirmative, your highness." That was Nila. Jupiter fought to roll her eyes at 'highness'. She was the most stubborn of them all to get them to call her by her name. Nila was a young owl splice 8 earth months new to her guard. Caine was first wary of her, mostly because her lack of experience, until she proved herself by saving Jupiter from a near assassination when a meeting had gone wrong. Nila had seen the sniper before Caine had caught a whiff, and saved Jupiter from being shot by a hair. Her sharp eyes and claws made up for her non-intimidating appearance.

Jupiter was grateful. Nila's personality was a bonus she wasn't expecting. Sour, sarcastic, but determined to prove herself. And she was funny, even though she tried not to be. Not to mention, Nila seemed to warm up around Kiza. It was a friendship Jupiter enjoyed to watch bloom.

Then- why was she having such a hard time to pronounce her name?

"Thank you-" She stopped for a second, feeling like her brain dropped from beneath her before it returned. "Nila."

She switched the button from the open channel back to her private one with Caine. She crossed her arms, still holding the bucket of supplies. Feeling off, she turned to leave before Caine's voice stopped her.

"Majesty, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," She breathed, treading out. "Why?"

He hesitated. "You seem off."

"Just tired. And hungry." She thought for a moment. "I miss you."

Caine's voice was soft and quiet as he replied. "I miss you aswell."

Two years ago, Caine would have mumbled and changed the subject. Now he was much more open with his feelings. Improvement. Definite improvement if one were to ask Jupiter. She smiled, feeling her heart beat slow.

"Jupiter."

She paused. Caine usually only called her by her name when he was upset or serious about something. "Yeah?"

"Are you _sure_ you're okay? You re-cleaned twice." He said it like he was stating something obvious.

"Uh, yeah," She frowned. "I did?"

"That's the fifth time this month."

Jupiter raised and eyebrow. "Huh." Had she really been that out of it? "I'm just thinking about space stuff."

Caine was quiet for a moment, Jupiter knew that he wasn't satisfied with her answer. "We should stop by Stinger's tomorrow, there are some things I'd like to go over with him."

"Alright," She looked around the room before switching to the open channel again. "Grethan, get a hold of Captain Tsing. Let her know we will be ready for pickup at 3 o'clock, Earth time. Stinger's place." She licked her lips as she ran down to meet up with her family. She looked around the living room where they stood, making sure everything was clean as Grethan replied.

"Already done, your majesty." His deep voice rumbled. Grethan was one of the originals of her royal guard, as were 3 other members of her protectors. He was a tiger splice, nimble and very stealthy (especially for his size). Caine wasn't fond of him at first. Jupiter thought it had to do with him being a dog and Grethan a cat. But it took less time for Caine to warm up to him than he with Nila. Grethan was experienced, almost more so than Caine. Caine respected that.

She switched back to Caine's channel so the rest of her guard wouldn't hear what was being exchanged between her and her family.

"I texted Caine, he'd be glad to join for dinner." Jupiter addressed Aleska. Nino beamed, giving a small clap. Her family adored Caine. Especially Nino. Caine's knowledge of space delighted her. Aleska was just happy that Jupiter was happy, though she was suspicious of him at first. He was very intimidating when the family first met him, but they warmed up pretty quick when they found out he was very useful around the house, and rich (props to Jupiter).

"Good," Aleska smiled, before finishing her sentence in Russian. "I will bring out extra chairs."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Uh, how is it so far? Really short, I know._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _I didn't get up till I finished this chapter. So proud that I got it done._

* * *

Caine snuffed, trailing behind Jupiter as she walked briskly through Chicago's streets. He was so close, she could hear his low growl.

She turned her head to him, raising an eyebrow. He raised a pale one of his own, tugging his black beanie lower over his ears before looking to the side of the busy street.

Jupiter flickered her eyes to where he looked, lips set in a thin line. Across the street stood a tall man in a long black coat. He stuck out like a sore thumb, and Jupiter almost face palmed for his little attempt to blend in with the crowd. His skin was more red than anything, and he towered over everyone else. His small, black, beady eyes looked to Jupiter. As they made contact, the man shoved his hands further in his pocket, nodding his head to an upcoming alleyway on her side of the street.

Fine, he wanted to talk? Then they'll talk.

It wouldn't be the first time someone had snuck through Earth's defensives and tried to approach her in broad daylight.

She lowered her chin into her scarf, murmuring into her group link. "Grethan, Contact Captain Tsing, let her know that we have another one that slipped through the cracks." She said sourly. Whatever hole that everyone was slipping in, she wanted it closed. She believed this was the 3rd time someone without authorization had tried to get a hold of her since her family dinner with Caine last week. It mostly had to do with the new product of armoring that was being manufactured under her name. So far, the last 2 face-offs had ended with the intruders being thrown off the planet and one thrown in jail for attempting to murder her highness for refusing a deal in the cut of the money she was making. Jupiter couldn't bring herself to remember if anyone else had an unexpected visit. She reached back and looped her arm around Caine's large one, guiding him towards the alleyway.

He leaned his mouth towards her. "Blend isn't far. They'll get you to safety, if anything were to happen."

She squeezed his arm, snuggling closer to him. "I hope not, I only wanted to buy..." She paused for a few seconds. Trying to find the right word. "Groceries." She really did. It was the reason why she was walking the streets in the first place. The store wasn't too far from her and Caine's apartment. Fresh air sounded like a good idea.. at the time.

Caine sighed heavily, tense and alert. He leaned his face towards her again, lips skimming her forehead. "Your majesty." He grumbled, untangling his arm from hers to place his large hand on the small of her back.

"Mm," Jupiter turned into the alleyway, aware that the mysterious man was crossing the street towards them.

"This is just rude." A male voice clucked its tongue through the comlink. "Tsing won't be happy about this." He snickered.

" _I'm_ not happy about this." A female voice responded in turn, sounding much like the males. "Tsing is ready to send any additional help, if needed. Though I'm sure we could handle any trouble this lobster brings us, your majesty." She chuckled darkly.

Huh, a lobster splice. Jupiter couldn't remember if she had seen that type of splice during her time with splicers. Many had offered some beautiful mixes, but the thought of owning someone like that put a sick twist in her stomach. The splices that did end up under her care were either shipped to one of her planets to live out their lives and do as they please, or if they prefer, come and work for her.

"Enough with the chatter." Blend hissed through the link. Blend. A chameleon splice. A rare one to come across. Created for spying uses. Chameleon splices were hard to find due to their camo abilities making them the perfect eye tool. Though, they were a hassle to take care of. Jupiter was told splicers never create them anymore because they were such a problem to watch out for, especially at a young age. Her highness is unsure of how Blend came to be with her protection squadron and not used as a spy instead by someone like Titus, but she was glad. Blend had helped them escape through some tight notches before. With their eyes that roamed in different directions and tongue doused in poison (a little kick their creator added in), Blend proved to be perfect for an ambush if ever attacked. Jupiter looked to the walls of the alleyway, wondering where Blend was perched.

There was a snort in response to Blend's comment. "Someone is grumpy today, wouldn't you say, brother?"

"Kiana. Kephri. Enough." Caine bit out. The two voices instantly went quiet. "They know better." He murmured when Jupiter frowned.

Kiana and Kephri were an interesting pair. Two hyena splice twins. The rest of their pack had been murdered before they joined in her royal guard. Inseparable, they proved to be the perfect killing machines together. With their large toothy grins, and loud, unmistakable laugh, they left quite the impression. Always cracking jokes and laughing. Taunting and playing. And what caught Jupiter was that Caine was absolutely _smitten_ with them when he first met them. It was out of character for him, and she had been worried that he might have been drugged. And the twins had been smitten with him in return. It didn't take long for Jupiter to figure out that they had found their pack. Caine said it had to do with smell. ("They smelt like you. Like _home_.") She had never seen Caine happier and it made her heart soar. Even though he looked to her as his alpha, he was the leader of the two siblings who looked up to him with such devotion and admiration that it made Jupiter's heart ache.

"Kiana," Nila adressed. "Head to the building across from you. It's an easier drop from there."

"On it." The female splice acknowledged, more serious now. "Kephri, on my tail." She heard a grunt in response from Kephri. Turning to Caine, she nodded once before looking to see the lobster man who was now within ear range.

Caine came to stand right behind her, fluttering his wings from beneath his jacket as he did so. She straightened out her shoulders and gave the intruder a blank stare (which she began to call her Seraphi face) as he stopped a few feet in front of them. Crossing her arms, she waited as the man brought his hands (which turned out to be big, red claws) from his pockets and gave a humble bow.

"Your majesty." He had a thick accent, Jupiter couldn't tell what it was.

Right to the point. "I don't believe I need to point out that you are here illegally." She raised an eyebrow, watching the man fidget. "But whatever it is that needed my attention so badly, I suggest you tell me quickly. And it better be good." She straightened her back more, unconsciously leaning closer to the heat radiating off of Caine.

"I come with a message." He reached into his pockets again, claws pinching a small USB drive between them. She lifted her eyebrow again, surprised to see the man carrying Earth technology. "I was told that this technology is easier for your highness to access, given the technological state of this planet."

She took the USB, not really caring if the man meant the techno biz as an insult or not. Caine did seem to mind though, and she heard the low growl from within his chest spur up. She leaned back a little bit so her shoulder blade leaned against his chest. He tensed for a moment before he relaxed at the motion. For a second, she forgot why Caine was growling in the first examined the USB, trying not to snort at the fact that it had a pink cheetah print.

She looked back to the man. "And you are?"

He bowed again. "I go by S, your grace."

"S," she said, "Who sent you?"

He seemed to pale a shade. "I cannot say." S stood back up. "It is within my contract to not reveal who I work for."

"And it is also against the law to sneak into planets you're not allowed on. And here we both are." She popped her lips, feeling exhausted and cranky. She just wanted to eat and cuddle up with Caine. Maybe more.

S bowed his head. Jupiter couldn't tell if it was in shame or rather lack of anything to say. She guessed the latter.

"Your grace, I was also informed to tell you that it would be best if you watch the contents within that," he gestured to the USB, then looked to Caine, then their surrounding. "- _alone_."

"It's not going to blow up when I plug it in, is it?" she mumbled. What a disaster that would be. Aleska would never forgive her. Caine stepped closer to her, ready to grab the USB from her hands if it proved to be dangerous.

Then she blanked.  
It was like if her mind was hit with a flash bomb. She felt lost, confused. She went from calm, cool, collected to a lost child in a store in a second.

Feeling out of focus, she turned startled to S, cutting off whatever he was talking about.

With wide eyes, she blanched. "Who and what are you?"

S, a bit startled himself, but more confused, shoved his claws in his pockets. "S, your grace?"

Caine rested a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Jupiter?" He said lowly so S wouldn't hear at the same time she heard Kephri and Kiana say with concern, "Jupe?" into the comm.

Feeling a bit panicky, Jupiter felt her composure shrink. "Right, yeah.. and this.." she waved the USB, trying to find her words. "Tech, um," she licked her lips. She shook her head, trying to remember what was going on before. Jupiter gathered her strength from the warm heat on her shoulder. She used Caine as her clutch as her hands twitched.

She babbled on for another minute, the hand on her shoulder tightening its grip as time went on.

Till Jupiter finally snapped her fingers from her free hand. She waggled the USB. "USB! Watch alone.." She swallowed, smiling meekly up at Caine who only down at her with dark eyes. She couldn't read his face. She cleared her throat. "Grethan, have S transported to Tsing for some more questions. Mainly about security."

S just nodded, more confused than ever. "I will cooperate."

"Wait, aren't you going to find out why he had to bring it down personally?" Kiana let out through the comm. "You're just going to let him _go_?"

"At once, your majesty." Grethan replied, talking over the complaints of Kiana. "Sending coordinates to Tsing now. Hailing Aegis."

Jupiter rubbed her temples as a beam shot down over S. They watched as he gradually ascended into the sky.

"What was _that_?" Kiana hissed after a moment of silence once the beam was gone. Jupiter shoved the USB into her pocket, walking back towards the busy street. The Keepers should have flashed everyone who had seen the beam by now, or who had heard anything from within the alleyway.

"What was what?" She said breathlessly, walking fast towards the market store as the sky dimmed. She heard Caine jog up behind her, grasping her gently by the elbow. He tugged on her, but she refused to meet his eyes.

"You _know_ what! All respect to Captain Tsing, but she won't be able to interrogate him for the answers we _need_. You should have let us take him." Kiana growled.

" _Kiana_." Caine scolded. "Enough."

"But-"

" _Enough_."

"I don't know." Jupiter shrugged carelessly after a tense minute or two of silence. The USB in her pocket seemed to be growing heavier. "Just.. lost myself for a moment." She muttered a relief Russian once she neared the store.

Jupiter reached behind her ear and switched the comm channels to the one between her and Caine. She heard Caine snap quietly " _We're going to talk after this._ " before he switched to the one Jupiter was in.

"Your majesty." He said, trying to get her attention. She only walked quicker into the store, grabbing a basket.

It wasn't until he let out an exasperated " _Jupiter_ " and tugged on her elbow that she turned to him and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah?"

He looked into her eyes, his face wrinkled in worry. Frowning, he sniffed her. "What's going on? Are you okay?" She sniffed again, like he was looking for something that might smell off about her.

She ran her palms over her face, ignoring how the hand held basket awkwardly poked at her side as she did so. "I don't know. Just, stress?"

He reached out, his calloused hand cupping her face gently.

"Jupiter, you can tell me anything." He murmured, low and meaningful.

"I know."

His lips skimmed her forehead again, causing her to shiver. His other hand cupped her other cheek, and he bent down to kiss her forehead, her nose, then finally her mouth.

Caine didn't often initiate kisses in public. In private, however, he was the one who started them the most now. He kissed like he was afraid that he might never get another one (like she'd actually ever stop liking kisses from her _angel-wolf-boyfriend_ ).

After their lips parted, he sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "Majesty- Jupiter, are you.. _absolutely_..sure you're fine?"

She nodded her head that were still between his palms. "Yeah, yeah." She smiled up at his eyes, bright with concern and fear. She leaned over to kiss the tip of his nose. "Never better." She wiggled out of his grip and reached down to take his hand.

Jupiter guided him through the grocery store, ignoring the glances of worry he tried to hid from her every time she looked over at him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _And we continue. Bit of fun and fluff in this chapter!_

* * *

Jupiter Jones was bored.

Jupiter Jones, given her recent experiences in life, had not felt boredom often. But when she did, she _despised_ it.

Her highness was regularly kept busy. Tossing between her duties in space and on earth. But when duty doesn't call.. well, she lays sprawled out on Stinger's couch, suckling honey sticks, and cursing stinger for not getting an AC unit in his buzzing house.

Jupiter sucked another stick dry, setting the flimsy content down on the floor next to her where a pile of plastic began to grow from her previous sticks.

She huffed, crossing her eyes as a strand of hair landed on her nose. She grabbed another honey stick that was squashed up between her and the couch and ripped it open with her teeth. She watched the bees fly around her. Never touching, never. They only ever hovered.

Caine and Stinger had been called back to the Aegis for a mission that even Jupiter didn't have access to (which, if she tried hard enough, she knew she could). Stinger was called back more often then Caine- since the lycantant was posted as her lead guard. But he was one of the best in the Legion. A legend. As much as Jupiter wanted to keep him to herself, he was needed out there more. And Jupiter was more selfless than selfish. Besides, they usually returned within a week of leaving.

Usually.

It'd been almost a week now, and Jupiter admitted to herself she felt a little anxious about that. She often did when Caine and Stinger were gone for more than a day. She couldn't help it.

Kiza admitted that she too got nervous when they were gone for long but she was accustomed to it by now. Stinger gone more than not, leaving Kiza to herself before Jupiter entered that life. Kiza was better at hiding her jittery anxiousness. But being around them for 3 years now, Jupiter began to pick up on their habits.

Kiza liked to go out for drives to keep herself busy, which she was doing now. Jupiter had found a note on the front door saying that she was out to get groceries while Jupe napped.

Jupiter couldn't exactly remember when she read that note, so she shrugged and guessed that Kiza would be home soon.

But soon wasn't _now_ , and Jupiter thought she was going to go crazy if she didn't find something to do. To keep her mind off the ache at being parted from Caine for so long.

"Alright." Jupiter said out loud. Jumping to her feet, she brushed off the honey sticks and muttered a soft "sorry" to the bees as they buzzed erratically at her sudden movements. She patted her hands on her thighs, wiping the sticky substance on her jeans. She tugged on her blouse in attempt to air her hot skin.

Trudging out of the house and into the sunlight, where she covered her eyes with her hands, she huffed.

"Come out." She ordered playfully.

Immediately, two blurs of furs plopped down in front of her from the roof above. Kiana and Kephri. Their big furry ears twitched as they landed and their big, overbearing grins grew to an impossible size as they grounded themselves.

Kiana bared her sharp teeth as she pulled the thick, long, black hair that started from her front hairline to the back of her skull over one side of her shaved head. "Your ladyship called?"

"Oh, please." Jupiter rolled her eyes at being addressed as ladyship and walked over to the two twins. She nuzzled both of their ears with her hands. "You can't tell me you're not bored."

Kephri tapped his chin, giving a dramatic sigh. He did the same as his sister with her hair, but moving his thick strands to the opposite side. "How could you say such a thing? Us- bored? Of guarding _you_ , the oh-high-exalted-one?"

"Ha ha." Jupiter elbowed him gently. She saw his bat wing twitch, folding in on the other. The twins both got the same cybernetic wings, bat ones. "A little more feeling and I might actually believe that one." She placed her hands on her hips and glanced up to the sky. "Where's V and Nnit?"

Kephri jabbed his thumb behind him. "V is in the field-"

Kiana cut him off, jabbing her pointer finger towards the house. "Nnit is sitting in the tub."

"Oh." Jupiter turned to the house, cupping her hands around her mouth, she yelled. "Hey Nnit! Come join us!"

She turned back to the twins, blinking as a huge figure appeared behind them. Kiana and Kephri spun around to face them at the same time, still wearing their large grins.

"Welp, found V." Kiana said.

V, short for Vverana. A panther splice. A nimble being, more so than Grethan. Much more observant and quiet than even Blend them self. And she was considerably larger than Grethan as well. She usually took on the role of watching her family with Nnit. But when going out to Stingers, Nnit and her switch with Nila, Grethan and Blend. Vverani had also been one among the deadlands a few years back, just like Caine. Her sheer, brute force earned her the front lines. She was the only one of her Skyjacker squad to have lived through it. It's how she ended up as Jupiter's guard. Her dark, rich skin and black poofy afro made her green cat eyes pop as they looked down past her nose at Jupiter.

"Jupiter." She addressed with her deep voice. It used to intimidate her, now it soothed her. V was a comforting being to have around.

Jupiter beamed. She only had to tell Vverana to call her by her name once- and she did so from then on. She thought she saw V's whiskers twitch as she smiled widely at being called her name.

"Alright, well, once Nnit gets down here," She said the last part loudly. "We can find something to do."

Vverana reached to touch up behind her neck. Her blue and green patterned butterfly wings flapped. "Nnit, report down here please." Jupiter blushed, having forgotten all about the comm.

The twins vibrated with excitement. "Alright your majesty." Kephri said. "Give us a hint?"

"Jupe, please?" Kiana said when Jupiter didn't respond right away.

Jupiter waggled her pointer finger at them both. "Nope, not telling." She turned back to the house, to see the Nnit slither out. Red eyes winged with black eyeliner gleamed down at them as they stood at the end of the porch steps.

A piranha splice. Made by the same splicer as Vverana was. A wide mouth, but not as big as the twins. But definitely had sharper teeth. Smaller than Blend, about 4'3". And same temper. Jupiter decided she had to measure them both someday. Nnit was very sociable, and loved earth culture. Jupiter had ordered special covers that surrounded them in a holo that gave them an appearance of a normal human being for the sake of taking Nnit into town. It was easier to wear the holo then blank everyone who looked at them. Though it was harder to cover Nnit's gills. He had to wear small, squishy sacs filled with water around his gills so he could breathe properly. Nnit could live off the air from earth, but it was uncomfortable for him. He usually wrapped a scarf around them during then.

Nnit trotted down to them, face squashing uncomfortably. He stretched his flying fish wings as he walked behind Vverana. "It is too hot." He held his long feathered hair into a pony tail with his fist, closing make-up covered eyes. Kiza had done his makeup for the day. Always did when Nnit was around, he became her play doll.

"Yeah, about that." Jupiter held up her hand for a signal to wait, then jogged to the other side of the house. She grabbed the hose that lay tossed carelessly on the ground and drug it back to them. "See," she wet her lips. "This is here to solve our problems."

Nnit immediately perked up and the other three visibly drew back.

"Jupiter-" V said, trying to hide her displeasure. "Aren't there other ways to cool down?" Kiana and Kephri nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Of course but none as fun as this."

"I don't see how this is fun." Kiana and Kephri whined at the same time.

"Come on," She tugged more on the hose. "You'll see." Nnit was instantly at her side, hopping excitedly. Jupiter turned to him, quietly whisper in his ear.

The two dogs and wild cat splices gave each other uncertain looks and shuffled their feet as Nnit ran back and turned on the hose, soaking them all unexpectedly as they brooded.

* * *

"Okay." Jupiter shivered as a cool breeze hit her. It was dusk when Kiza returned home. And the water fight between her majesty and the royal guard had yet to come to an end as the heat raged on. "V will distract Kiza, then we'll ambush her with the buckets and hose."

The twins snickered at the thought, gripping tightly to their water filled buckets they found inside Stinger's house.

They all were soaking wet, and their shoes and clothes gave off an awkward slosh sound if they moved around too much. Nnit curbed his small hands around the bucket he held. "The spot Kephri found before would have hidden us better."

"Yeah." Jupiter said regretfully. They were hiding in the the fields right in front of where Kiza parked. If she kept her head lights on long enough and looked through the stocks, she could easily see them. They decided it was too late to relocate now and move to the other side of the house where they originally planed.

 _Note to self_ , Jupiter thought, _maybe let the war heroes decide where the ambush goes next time._

"She is pulling in." Vverana said through the comm. The group looked up, seeing her air dryed hair poof as her wings fluttered gloriously in the last gleams of the settled sun.

"V will distract Kiza, we will ambush her." Jupiter said as Kiza's car became visible.

The twins passed a glance.

Jupiter turned back to them. The hose twisted in her hands as the car neared. "So, when Kiza pulls in, V will distract her. We'll ambush her-"

"We know." The twins said quietly, looking at each other again. Nnit had his eyebrows pulled together.

Jupiter looked at them, baffled. "But I haven't even told you the plan yet."

"Your majesty, you have." Nnit said.

"Oh," Jupiter said awkwardly, not really believing them. She hoped they wouldn't mess up the ambush. She turned to the on coming car, skin prickling as she felt their stares from behind. "What?"

"Nothing, your grace." Kephri said in all seriousness.

Her highness gave him an odd stare over her shoulder. "W-"

"She is about to exit the car." Vverana cut in as she dropped to the ground. V left her comm on as she greeted Kiza.

"Hey." Kiza said shakily as she reached for a grocery bag once the car turned off. "Sorry the trip took so long, traffic." V nodded curtly and took the bags from Kiza's hands. She grabbed Kiza's forearm firmly and dragged her away from the car, ignoring her questions as she did so.

Jupiter held up her hand to the group, staring intently at Kiza.

"On three."

V put her hands on Kiza's shoulders, steadying her.

"One."

Kiza looked at Vverana in confusion, yellow honeycomb eyes squinting.

"Two."

Jupiter spared another glance at her squadron. They were wound up like tight coils, ready to spring on her mark. So she didn't hesitate to set them off.

But at the same time she said three, a soft thud landed behind them and greeted them loudly. "Jupiter."

Scaring the daylights out of a Jupiter, who was halfway standing with hose running, whipped around in the most ungraceful manner. "Crap." She squawked as her heart burst from her chest. The twins twirled around, buckets of water spilling all over them. Nnit dropped his so forcefully it splashed up and hit all of their faces.

But not before the hose in Jupiter's hands aimed right for the intruder, ready to fend for her life. She put her thumb over the nozzle, intensifying the spray and aimed for the head...

...and a mouth full of water smacked Caine Wise right on his face.

"Caine." Jupiter blurted, twisting wrong and the hose tangled her feet. She half lunged and half fell on his coughing form, arms wide. She grabbed onto him, not caring that she was wet and forgetting all about the failed ambush on Kiza. The hose that still ran pressed awkwardly between them, causing her tight hug to become increasingly uncomfortable and wet.

He grunted, wrapping his arms around her in, still trying to spew the liquid from his lungs. His large hand supported the back of her head and to the small of her back. His body shook as his lungs tried to dispel the water as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned his head down to nuzzle his nose on her neck. She felt more than hear him whisper her name. His hot breath came out in spurts on her neck due to his coughing. Jupiter giggled

"I almost tore your throat out!" Kiana tried to growl, but failed between her own giggling over the mess they made of their ambush.

"I was about ready to bite your ear off!" Kephris laughed as well, feeling his body shake with laughter as he helped Nnit up who had slipped on the wet dirt.

Jupiter leaned back to kiss Caine and he responded eagerly. She broke the kiss again, planting her face right on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

 _Still alive, still here._

"My makeup is smudged." Nnit said distastefully.

"Worth it though," Kephris snorted between laughter. Nnit agreed happily, though still bummed at the fact.

"What's all the fuss about?" Kiza called where her and Vverana still stood. V leaned over to say something to her that Jupiter couldn't catch over the sound of Caine's breathing.

"An ambush?" Kiza said disapprovingly, clucking her tongue with a grin. "Don't forget who owns this house."

"Aye, I believe that'd be me." Stinger smiled as he landed behind Kiza, his bee wings buzzing. They met with an embrace, and Jupiter couldn't be happier or more relieved.

 _They were back. They were alive. They were fine._

Jupiter took a deep breath and reluctantly pulled back from Caine, wrapping just one arm around his waist and turned to Stinger. "Welcome home you two."

Caine reached over with his free hand that wasn't on Jupiter to touch the twin's foreheads in greetings. He nodded at Nnit and V, who both smiled and nodded in turn.

"Good to be home."

* * *

Jupiter laid on the bed that her and Caine shared at Stinger's house, their own spare room. Stinger gave it up willingly. Said that it'd be pointless to not let them use it since they were here so often. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and wiggled her toes. She wore nothing but a large red shirt she had bought for Caine last christmas that said 'mistletoe tester'.

She watched Caine as he undressed on the other side of the old room, feeling tingly. "How'd it go?" She asked, referring to the mission.

He froze before he gave her a sideways glance and shrugged. He pressed his lips together, still stuff. He peeled back his shirt. "It went well."

"What is it?" She said, sensing something was up.

"Nothing, your majesty."

"Caine." He turned to her as she said his name, face closed off of emotion. Jupiter felt her stomach drop a bit. He hadn't acted like this since the commonwealth.. "What's wrong, did I do something?"

His eyes went wide. "No, no. Never." He immediately reassured her, then cleared his throat. He shuffled his bare feet, undoing his pants. "It is just-" He paused to slip them off completely. "You already asked that."

Eyebrows crossed. "I did?"

"Yes." Caine stated simply, then elaborated. "About the mission. Downstairs, at dinner. Then on our way up here."

Jupiter's mind reeled. "I don't remember." She answered honestly. Caine looked to the ground, jaw clenching. His wings stayed tucked neatly behind his back as he walked over to sit next to her on the bed. It sunk as he sat down next to her and Jupiter was forced to lean on him.

She drew her head back to look him over, noticing a new scar on his arm. She traced it with her finger. "This is new."

He shivered. "Yes."

"Hm." She trailed her finger from his bicep to his shoulders, softly skimming. She tracked the freckles on his skin, connecting the dots with her fingernail. "The sharpie marks are gone."

Sometimes, she pins down Caine and plays connect the dots with a sharpie on his back. She tries to make different shapes and images every time. Every now and then Kiza will help find new traces.

He only hummed, a low sound from deep inside his chest to her statement. Jupiter continued to draw shapes on his back for the next few minutes. With each passing one, her eyes got heavier and Caine more relaxed.

"Caine," She mumbled sleepily, dropping her hand. He took the hand that fell and brought it to his lips. He brought her pulse to his nose, taking a deep breath. There he kissed and then to her palm to her fingertips. She leaned her head on him, kissing his shoulder.

"I missed you."

Caine gave a soft whine, releasing her hand to turn and kiss her.

"I love you." He murmured roughly when the kiss broke and Jupiter felt her heart burst. It did every time he said it. He only ever said it in private, and sometimes, not even then. She could count on her hands how many times he's said it aloud. But that's okay, his actions told her everyday.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder. "I love you too." She reached over to trace her finger on the tip of his pointed ear. She stiffled a yawn into his shoulder, feeling as though she were about to asleep any second. He gently got up to turn off the lights, reaching to touch her shoulder in a comforting motion as he did so.

He walked back over and gathered her up, setting her and himself on the bed and underneath the covers. He curled around her, snuggling close. She felt his nose bury in her hair and by her neck and took a deep breath. He brought his hand to lay on her belly and unfurled his wings to cover them. Jupiter had her own hand cover his and squeeze. She gave a happy sigh.

"Jupiter." Caine whispered after they had settled. "Are you okay?" She thought she heard his voice break at the end of that sentence.

She could hear the worry and fear wrap the sentence and she desperately tried to ignore the own drop of her stomach at the thought of him being in an emotion turmoil such as that. She squeezed his hand again. There was nothing to worry about. She felt fine, she felt amazing. "Yes Caine, I'm okay. _We're_ okay." Nothing was wrong with her. She was never going to leave him.

Jupiter heard him swallow, so she let him know after a few minutes of silence. "I won't be leaving you anytime soon, if that's what you're worried about." She said sleepily, words slurring.

Caine didn't laugh like she aimed for, his hand only tightened on her.

"No, you won't." He said seriously, fear and determination gripping his words.

Too tired to reassure him anymore that she really was fine, she fell asleep, protected and content.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Till next chapter!_


End file.
